playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LightEcoSage/The Lost Frontier Jak Moveset
'This is a working project in-development rather than an all-in-one-go publish project...' Reasoning behind developing a Frontier Jak moveset: To keep things short, Frontier Jak, unlike Mar's Armor Jak, has the potential to use eco powers in his moveset and super-set, so I wanted to take advantage of this as i'm the type of person who prefers super powers over super powered weapons. Important Notes: Some things overall are going to be taken from the Jak in the current PSASBR game. The reasons for this is, because the perspective behind this version of Jak is that this would be the hypothetical Jak in PSASBR currently, and some of these moves are essential to this Jak as well. Voice actor being used is Josh Keaton instead of Mike Erwin due to the Jak model being used in this moveset. To keep things further faithful and fair, I additionally made sure Jak's moveset was completely faithful to his 5th game installment's counter-part (supers excluded). Jak and Daxter are the main protagonists of the'' Jak and Daxter'' franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Jak and Daxter's rivals are Ratchet & Clank in this game. Biography C'mon Dax! Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Jak and Daxter may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak's ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm. THE LEGACY OF JAK AND DAXTER: *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' Gameplay =Movelist= *'Spin Kick' - (Left or Right to move during attack) *'Dashing Forward Punch' - or + *'Uppercut' - + *'Super Dive Attack' - + (Hold down with square to perform Dive Attack repeatedly) *'Air Spin Kick' - (Air) *'Gunstaff Swing' - or + (Air) *'Air Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Air Super Dive Attack' - + (Air), (Hold down with square to perform Dive Attack repeatedly) * Light Blast- (As Light Jak) *'Vulcan Fury' - (Hold to keep firing and use d-pad or analog stick to aim) *'Eco Fire Ball' - or + () *'Lobber' - + *'Eco Construct' - + *'Air Vulcan Fury' - (Air) (Hold to keep firing and use d-pad or analog stick to aim) *'Blaster' - or + (Air), (Hold to fire all 3 shots) *'Air Lobber' - + (Air) *??? - + (Air), () *'Light Shield' - (As Light Jak ) *'Eco Amplifier' - *'Scatter Gun' - or + *'Eco Rocket Jump' - + *'Eco Teleport' - + *'Air Eco Amplier' - (Air) *'Air Scatter Gun' - or + (Air) *'Air Eco Rocket Jump' - + (Air) *'Air Eco Teleport' - + (Air) *'Flash Freeze' - (As Light Jak) *'Boost Fly' - (Throws) * Forceful Push ''' or - Jak puts both his hands on the opponent and pushes them back with force. * '''Spin Throw - Jak grabs the opponent, spins then sends em flying. * Life Siphon - Jak takes AP from the opponent with both hands then slams em down to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'You're Going Down' - Jak is seen holding up (whatever) gun (is out at the moment) diagonally upwards or behind his shoulder, depending on the gun present, while saying, "like it or not, you're going down", while giving a thumbs down. Daxter says a few different lines every time the taunt is used. *'Questioning Your Skills' - Jak crosses his arms and says, "you're not worth my time." *'???' - Intros and Outros Introduction * ??? - * ??? - Jak hovers down from above using the Eco Rocket. Daxter jumps off Jak right before Jak lands. *'Demolition Duo' - Jak is standing tall with his gunstaff facing vertically upside down on the ground while his right hand is placed on the tip of it and with a serious expression on his face. Daxter is seen on the gunstaff by holding onto it with a smirk expression on his face. *??? - Light Jak flies down from above with his back turned, reverts back to normal, and then turns his head only to the side along with Daxter, whom is on his shoulder. Winning Screen *'Victory Dance' - Jak fist pumps while Daxter slides on the ground playing air guitar and Jak says, "oh yeah!" * ??? - * ??? - * ??? - . Losing Screen * - * - * - * Jak is shown on both his knees while also crouching over turning into Dark Jak. Result Screen *'Win': *'Lose': Jak lies unconscious on the ground as Daxter worriedly stands on top of him. Victory Music ??? (unlocked at rank 4) ??? (unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Frontier Outfit The default appearance of Jak, as seen in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. *Default Color: * * * Combat Racer Jak wearing his outfit from Jak X: Combat Racing. This costume is unlocked once you reach level Level 10. *Default Color: Blue Jacket, white shirt, light brown pants and blue shoes. *Gray Jacket, black shirt, gray pants and dark grayish shoes. *Red Jacket, white shirt, white pants and white shoes. *Black Jacket, white shirt, light black pants and black shoes. Dark Warrior Jak's attire from the Prison Fortress, as seen in Jak II. This costume was part of the pre-order pack and is his DLC costume. *Default Color: * * * Gallery Trivia * Jak's down grab is a direct reference to one of his Eco Skills from Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. * Jak's pre-order/DLC costume, Dark Warrior, is both a reference and serves as an important plot aspect in Jak II and Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Category:Blog posts